Forever and Always
by MsAlexisCriss
Summary: Kurt and Blaine live happy together in their new apartment in New York city. One day Kurt receives a call that changes his life forever.


**Hello everyone! this is my first Klaine story, is a single-chapter story set in New York City. I wrote this after the Quarterback's episode, I think I was very emotional. Warning: The story is sad and tragic, so if you do not like this kind of story without a happy ending do not read it. **

**I hope you like it! The title and story was inspired by Parachute Forever and Always song. Enjoy it and don't forget to review!**

* * *

It's late and Blaine's still not home. _Where is he?_ Kurt thought. _He's never late_. Kurt was worried, Blaine was never late and he knew something was wrong. He walked toward the bookshelf and saw his favorite photo: Blaine and him at Dalton after the breathtaking proposal, all his friends clapping as they kiss passionately. Kurt inhaled deeply and tried to remember every single feeling his body had felt that day: confusion, fear, surprise, doubt, wonder and love so much love. Life since then had been like a dream come true; he felt he was living his own fairytale.

Time had flown since then; they were now living together in the big old city and were ready to get married in a couple of months. Kurt took the phone and called Blaine's phone; it's off. _Where are you baby?_ Kurt walked over to the window; the view of the apartment was beautiful, breathtaking. He smiled when a memory popped into his mind: it's Blaine and him at this very same apartment, boxes all around them. They look happy. He closed his eyes and tried to remember how it was when they had moved here a few weeks ago. _I love you_. Blaine had said him when they both had taken a break from their duties of unpacking boxes. _I love you too_. The apartment was a mess, boxes all around, suitcases opened in the middle of the halls, and there was no bed. They had to spend 2 nights cuddled asleep on the small couch that Rachel had gifted them. Kurt was smiling at the beautiful memory when the apartment phone rang.

He jumped. _Nobody uses that phone, only my parents and Blaine's. Who can it be?_ He thought and something clicked on his mind and heart, he reached the phone and was already frightened and shaking. He knew something was wrong. His hand was trembling. His heart had a bad feeling.

'Yes?' He answered cautiously.

'Kurt you need to come to the hospital…Blaine had an accident' It was Sam, Blaine's best friend 'Really Kurt you should hurry the doctor says thing are not fine…he's badly injured…there's no much hope'

Kurt dropped the phone and ran to the door. He took his keys and went straight to the hospital. The distance between the apartment and the hospital was endless for him. Kurt arrived breathless to the hospital.

'Lady…My boyfriend suffered an accident, a friend called me and said he's here…where's ER?'

'Follow the hallway and turn to the left, the grey door is ER' she said pointing out the directions with her hands.

Kurt ran through the hallway and reached the ER waiting room. Their friends were there: Sam, Rachel, Mercedes, Mike, Santana, Elliot, Artie and Brittany. They were all crying.

'Is he alive?' Kurt asked. Sam nodded and Kurt's body regained some balance. 'I WANT TO SEE HIM' he demanded

'I'll take him' Rachel said. Kurt followed her; she was talking, trying to explain Kurt what had happened but he was not listening, his mind was away. His entire attention was set on seeing Blaine's hazel eyes again. Rachel took the doorknob and gave Kurt a this-is-going-to-be-a-shock look. He breathed deeply and walked in after Rachel. His world suddenly crumbled down. His fiancé, the love of his life was laying at a bed unconscious, his beautiful face all bruised and swollen and the beeps of the machine next to his body were marking every beat of his weak heart.

'I'll leave you two alone' Rachel said leaving the room. Kurt took Blaine's hand and squeezed it tightly. Blaine opened his eyes and tried to smile at Kurt but he was tired. His mouth opened painstakingly.

'Shhhh don't try to speak baby. Everything is fine, you're going to be fine' Kurt said fighting back the tears

'I…I…I'm not sure about that' Blaine said breathlessly

'Shhhh you're going to be just fine…in a few years we're going to be laughing loudly about this moment while our kids play at the sandbox we're going to buy for them…Imagine the view Blaine…you and me watching our two little kids playing joyfully at the big garden of our new house in Cali…that same house who's going to be the place where they are going to grow happy and maybe get married some day and where we're going to end up our days together…We will be old and maybe a little ailing, but we're going to be together…I think I'll be a cranky old man don't you think?' Kurt said trying to fool himself.

'I love you' Blaine said with teary eyes.

In that moment the doctor came into the room and began to check Blaine's charts. Chris faked a reassuring smile to Blaine. The doctor looked at Kurt and his eyes revealed the unsaid but evident words he-is-not-going-to-make-it. Kurt's balance disappeared. He was going to lose the love of his life. He was going to be alone. Blaine closed his eyes and fell asleep again. Kurt stood up immediately and walked toward the waiting room and his eyes filled with tears.

'What happened?' Mercedes asked worried

'Nothing…yet…I need all of you in 5 minutes at the room. Rachel please lend me your keychain…'

Rachel gave him the keys and Kurt removed two split rings. He walked to the room again and called a nurse. The lady in white arrived quickly. Blaine was fully asleep.

'I need to ask you a favor'

'What can I do for you?'

'I need you to call a priest…my boyfriend is dying and I want to marry him'

The nurse looked at him shocked but she nodded, gave him a reassuring smile and walked out the room. After a couple of minutes their friends entered the room and the nurse brought the priest. Everyone began to mourn, as they understood what was going to happen: they were getting married. The priest gave a brief sermon clearly understanding the situation and asked for Kurt and Blaine's vows.

'I Kurt Hummel take you Blaine Anderson as my husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part.' Kurt struggled with those final words

'I Blaine Anderson…' he said breathless 'Take you Kurt Hummel to be my husband…to have…to hold…from this day on, for better…and for worse…' he said but his voice sounded tired, weaker. 'On wealth…and poverty, in sickness and in health..' he said almost with no air left on his lungs 'to love you and to cherish forever…and Kurt…' He said taking his last drop of air 'I love you, forever and always…please just remember…even if I'm not here…I'll always love you forever and always…'

The priest pronounced them husband and husband. They both smiled at each other and Kurt leaned down to kiss his husband; their lips touch for the last time, the beeps ceased and with one last breath, Blaine left.


End file.
